1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a computer, and more particularly, to a noise removing filter for removing the electromagnetic wave noise leaking from the electronic equipment to the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a computer apparatus, the electromagnetic wave noise leaks from a computer apparatus to the outside via a cable throughhole, and also, conduction noise is generated from a cable.
In order to suppress the above-mentioned electromagnetic wave noise and the conduction noise, a first prior art noise removing filter is constructed by a ferrite core wound on the cable and a copper foil tape filled in a gap between the ferrite core and the body of the computer apparatus.
In the above-described first prior art noise removing filter, however, since the manufacturing steps for winding the ferrite core and filling the copper foil tape are necessary, the manufacturing cost is increased.
A second prior art noise removing filter is constructed by an annular ferrite core having a throughhole through which a cable passes and an annular cover for fixing the annular ferrite core to a body of a computer apparatus (see JP-A-11-214941).
In the above-described second prior art noise removing filter, however, it is difficult for the inner surface of the annular cover to be adapted to the outer surface of the annular ferrite core, which would increase the manufacturing cost.
Also, the second prior art noise removing filter cannot be applied to an electronic equipment having a connector throughhole through which a connector passes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a noise removing filter capable of decreasing the manufacturing cost.
According to the present invention, in a noise removing filter for removing the electromagnetic wave noise leaking from an electronic equipment to the outside via a connector throughhole through which a connector passes, the noise removing filter includes a magnetic member filled in a gap between a body of the electronic equipment and the connector to cover the circumference of the connector.